U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,157 which issued Dec. 17, 1968 to H. L. Marder et al discloses a disposable bib, FIG. 5, which comprises a tape-tab fastener having both ends secured to front surface areas of the bib. Additionally, this patent discloses coating surface areas of the bib with adhesives which are preferably cohesive in nature: adhesive substances which stick only to themselves and have substantially no adhesion for other surfaces. Thus, with such contact adhesives, such coated areas are in fact the adhesive elements which cooperate with each other to secure the bib on a user. As such, they are alternatives to tape-tab fasteners of the type having pressure sensitive adhesive on their end tabs.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,734, which issued Sept. 8, 1959 to B. G. Walters discloses a Napkin Fastening Means which is shown to be U-folded--adhesive-to-adhesive--prior to use; and which, in use, has one end secured to the napkin and the other end applied to, for example, a portion of the user's garment. This fastener has a U-folded grasping portion on one end which is imprinted PULL; and has the other end U-folded and imprinted HOLD.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,576 which issued May 11, 1976 to Robert D. Safford, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,921 which issued July 18, 1978 to Charles H. Schaar, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,800 which issued Apr. 5, 1983 to Charles H. Schaar disclose disposable diaper constructions having U-folded tape-tab fasteners which are factory applied to one surface (eg, the surface which faces inwardly towards the user) of their respective diaper constructions; and which, in use, have mother's-bond ends which are applied to mother's-bond regions on their opposite surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,665 which issued Jan. 17, 1978 to Lawrence E. Nelson discloses a disposable diaper construction which comprises a U-folded tape-tab fastener having its factory-bond end secured intermediate facing regions of the topsheet and the backsheet of the diaper, and which is U-folded upon manufacture so that its mother's-bond end overlies the factory-bond end with a portion of the topsheet and a segment of a release liner disposed therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,677 which issued June 28, 1966 to C. F. Batchelder et al discloses a Releasable Attaching Device which, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a tape having adhesive coatings on oppositely facing end regions; and FIG. 2 illustrates a modified form of the invention wherein both surfaces of the tape are coated with adhesive, and opposite end portion's are fitted with cover "patches". As disclosed, the releasable attaching device is utilized to temporarily attach an insole to a shoe last.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,940 which issued Feb. 25, 1975 to Frederick K. Mesek et al discloses a Scrim Reinforced Disposable Diaper wherein scrim is laminated to the backsheet for reinforcement thereof in the tape attachment region and other regions; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,144 which issued July 1, 1980 to Henry D. Sarge et al discloses a Disposable Diaper Having Refastenable Tape System wherein the backsheet of the diaper is reinforced by a coating comprising a self-adhering coating material having a relatively high tensile strength and a low elongation to tensile force property relative to the backsheet.